Chaton
by Yuminette
Summary: Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Il l'aime à la folie. Mais elle, que pense-t-elle de lui ? Ressent-elle la même chose que lui? Spoil GS3 Diego/Mia


**Chaton**

Je suis fou.

Je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je ne vois qu'elle. Ses yeux, son visage, son corps, ses courbes. Tout cela fait partis de mes pensées, de mon coeur, de ma vie. Le décor n'est que superficiel, laideur, derrière elle, derrière son sourire. Ses longs cheveux bruns, j'aimerais pouvoir les toucher, ainsi que sa beau blanche qui a l'air si douce, si appétissante.

Bien sûr, elle ne me regarde pas. Elle me considère comme son supérieur alors que moi, je la considère comme un être à part entière. Une déesse. Pourtant, dans son regard, on peut voir la vivacité d'un chat. Un chaton. Voilà ce qu'elle était : un chaton perdu au beau milieu d'un bureau où se trouvait des hommes plus expérimentés qu'elle. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Comme un chaton. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Comme un chaton. Chaton. C'est comme ça que je la surnomme depuis son arrivée. Au début, ça l'agaçait, puis, elle s'est habituée. Maintenant, elle le prend avec sourire, mais je sais que ça l'énerve encore un peu. Comparée aux autres femmes de son âge, ou plutôt à certaines femmes, elle est forte. Elle a confiance. Elle ne doute pas, jamais. Mais, un jour ensoleillé, elle pleurait. J'ai voulu la réconforter. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et ses cheveux, je les ai caressé, tout en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Lentement, elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer. Doucement, elle m'a repoussé. D'un sourire, elle m'a gratifié. D'une voix douce, elle m'a remercié. Puis, elle s'est retournée et s'en est allée. Quelques minutes après, elle revenait avec un café. Elle s'empressa de me le donner. Et s'en est allée. Comme si de rien n'était. Je me demande si elle se doutait qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas du café que je souhaitais. C'était elle que je voulais. J'ai honte de l'avouer, rien n'est plus dur que la vérité.

Dans mes rêves, elle est si proche de moi, si confiante, se confiant sans honte à moi.

Dans la réalité, elle est si proche mais si distante à la fois que s'en est déprimant.

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire, lui montrer ce que je ressens. Si seulement elle pouvait me regarder avec ses yeux pétillants.

Un jour, j'ai trouvé un chaton noir dans la rue, seul, miaulant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : je l'ai amené chez moi. Et du nom de celle qui me hantait l'esprit, je l'ai baptisé.

Maintenant, elle le sait. Elle l'a su comme ça, sans le faire exprès, sans que je le veuille. C'était un soir d'été. Mr. Rosenberg l'avait envoyé me donner un dossier que j'avais oublier au bureau. Elle a toqué, je l'ai autorisé à entrer, sans me douter que c'était elle. Moi, j'étais à terre, appelant le chaton par son prénom. Mia. Son prénom me donne le sentiment que tous ira bien, que tout se passera bien. Pas pour elle, à mon avis. Quand elle a vu que j'avais appelé le chaton par son prénom, quand elle a remarqué les photos d'elle prises à son insu, elle a ouvert la bouche et a laissé tomber le dossier. Puis, elle s'est enfuie, sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Elle devait me prendre pour un pervers maintenant.

Le lendemain, j'ai tenté de lui parler mais à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, elle se sauvait. J'ai couru après elle toute la journée pour tout lui avouer. Enfin, j'ai réussi à la coincer. En fin de journée, lorsqu'elle était dans son bureau, en train de se préparer à rentrer chez elle. J'ai fermé la porte à clé et elle s'est retournée pour me faire face. Elle tremblait un peu au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Je me suis arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et, dans un souffle, je lui ai dit «Je t'aime plus que tout.» Elle a baissé les yeux, est passée à côté de moi, a tourné la clé et a quitté la salle. Je suis resté planté là, las. Il n'est pas bon de garder ses sentiments pour soi, certes, mais les dire ne permet pas forcément d'être bien pour autant.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mr. Rosenberg venait sûrement chercher quelque chose. Un coup de pression sur le bras. Je me suis retournée. Je la vis, elle. Et ses lèvres, elle les colla aux miennes.

Avec ce doux baiser, elle ne me faisait plus espérer.

Elle me promettait un amour plein de sincérité.


End file.
